


Whisper in the Dark- AU College

by BetaBlue



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M, Warning: Matt Daehler is not a nice Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaBlue/pseuds/BetaBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski has always been a girl who had her whole life planned out since she was 6 years old. Go to Medical School and find the cure for Cancer. All that changed when she falls for the one person her friends tried to keep her from: Derek Hale President of Pi Kappa Alpha or Alpha. Derek Hale is everything you don't want your 'little sister' to date...ego and sexual to the tee. What will happen when the two Medical Students keep getting thrown together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> non-Beta so all mistakes are mine...if you see something wrong tell me and I'll fix it  
> Title comes from the song: Whisper in the Dark by Mumford and Sons

The first time Derek saw Stiles was the weekend before Junior year started at UCLA as he walked with Jackson toward Open Recreation to play soccer. “Who’s the Freshman with Lydia and Erica?” Asking this he stopped walking and nudged at Jackson.

“No…just no Derek.” Jackson said shaking his head and moved so the dark haired guy couldn’t see the younger teen. “You are to not go near her…ever. Lydia will gut you and Erica will bury your body parts in different parts of LA.” Pushing Derek toward the building Jackson glances back at the three seeing them drop to the grass and pulls out books. “She doesn’t need your shit she’s gotten enough to deal with for you do add your whorishness to it. She’s not a notch on your belt Derek so just leave her alone.”

Raising his eyebrow at Jackson when he said that Derek growls before he moves toward the locker room trying to understand why the teen is so important to Jackson and the two other girls.

By Monday Derek had almost forgotten about the teen from the courtyard until he saw her talking to his Chemistry Professor at the front of the class. Raising his eyebrow Derek sees Erica a few rows ahead of him and is shocked when she snaps her head around and levels her death glare at him before she turns and smiles at the teen as she bounces to her leaning across her table and kisses her cheek before she heads to the front again laughing at what Erica said.

“Good morning class.” Professor Bacher said standing at the podium looking out at the class. “This is Organic Chemistry Laboratory I…if this isn’t your class get out now.” Looking around the class he nods when no one leaves then looks at the desk nodding again. “This is my TA Stiles she’ll be passing out the syllabus for this class. She will also be teaching this class on Fridays.”

Taken back Derek grabs the syllabus from Stiles watching her as she moves up the steps to the other rows then looks back at Erica who’s still giving him death glares. Frowning he looks down at the papers and sees how many labs and tests there will be and notes that most of the labs will be on Fridays. Pulling out his iPad Derek puts the tests dates in his calendar then stands up when the Professor tells them they could leave for the day. Glancing at the door Derek sees Jackson leaning against the door wondering why he’s there when he’s Pre-Law not Pre-Med likes himself, Lydia and Erica. 

“G hurry up I’m starving and Lydia said you’re too skinny and she’s paying for lunch.” Jackson said smiling at Stiles seeing her hurriedly grabbing her bag. “And you know your Cousin gets cranky when she’s not fed on time.”

“She’s your girlfriend and I’m so telling her you said that.” Stiles said getting to the door and ducks out of the playful swing of Jackson’s hand then glances back. “Aren’t you going to invite your Frat Brother?”

“Fine…Derek want to join us for lunch?” Jackson said looking toward Derek seeing him putting his laptop up.

Raising his eyebrow Derek sees the three at the door watching Erica wrap her arm around Stiles’ neck pulling her out of the room talking about something. “Sure why not?” Getting to Jackson Derek watching the other two walk ahead of them. “How is she a TA? She’s what 18?”

“Yes she’s 18.” Jackson said rolling his eyes and moves his bag to his other arm. “Do you remember when you asked why I don’t live at the house with you and the others?” Seeing Derek nodding Jackson nods toward Stiles before he starts talking again. “She was 16 when she started here with us…she’s like uber smart. Like she is in her fourth year…this has been her whole life and I promised that I wouldn’t do the whole living on campus until she was able to as well. You can be her friend if she wants it. But you will not hit on her or try and get into her pants.” Saying this he pokes Derek in the chest. “She doesn’t need you messing her head up.”

“Fine whatever.” Derek said rolling his eyes walking with Jackson toward the café just off campus. Once they get there he sees that Lydia is already sitting there with a menu and levels him with the same glare that he’d gotten from Erica earlier. Groaning to himself he places himself away from the Strawberry Blonde and Stiles who are pouring over some paper. “Are we waiting on someone else?” Asking this Derek nods toward the empty chair next to Erica.

“For me.” A voice says from behind him and when Derek turns around he’s face to face with UCLA’s wide receiver Vernon Boyd. “Sorry Professor Hamlton is long winded even on the first day. Hey G see that your cousin talked you out of that lab you’ve been living in all summer.” Saying this he nods toward Stiles who laughs and waves at Boyd.

“Yeah she stole my notes and is holding them hostages until next week.” Stiles said sighing dramatically. “I think she’s doing it on purpose so she can get the grant instead of me.” Seeing Derek next to Boyd Stiles smiles at him and leans across Erica and Boyd. “Sorry they were all raised by wolves and I didn’t get to say hi earlier. I’m Stiles…you don’t get to know my real name because I don’t know if you’re an ass like Jackson here and use it when your drunk and want to be rude or a sadist like Erica and use it when you want to make me cry. You're Derek Hale…you play 2nd Base right?”

“It’s alright.” Derek tells him with a laugh and takes her hand in his. “Nice to meet you Stiles. And yes that’s me…I’m sorry that our friends have no manners and haven’t introduced us in the 2 years we’ve been here.” When he said this Derek swears he hears four different growls coming from the others.

“That’s because she has better things to do than go to Frat parties and idiotic sports events.” Lydia tells him icily smiling at Derek like she wants to rip him apart. “My cousin here is going to be a great Doctor and do better then us and the moronic people in this world.”

Leaning back Stiles looks down at the table feeling her neck getting hot like it does every time someone talks about her and her future. “I’m not hungry…I need to get ready for my next class.” Saying these Stiles stands up grabbing her bag. “Nice seeing everyone…nice meeting you Derek. See everyone later.” As she said this she rushes away from the table and grabs the bag that the girl at the front is holding out for her. “Thanks Allie.”

“That went well.” Erica said dryly looking around the table then looks at Lydia. “You had to bring that up didn’t you?” Shaking her head she kisses Boyd’s cheek then stands up. “That is my cue to go find our genus and make sure she’s alright.” Turning around she moves out of the café after grabbing her own bag from the girl.

After she’d run off from the café Stiles runs straight to the library and sits down in the reference section knowing it’s the quietest place in the library. Putting her head on her knees Stiles starts breathing slowly then leans against Erica when she sits down next to her. “Why do you all do that? I can make friends outside of you four and Scott.”

“We’re just looking out for you.” Erica whispers softly kissing her head lightly. “We just want you to be safe and we all know that Scott is a potato sometimes when it comes to you.” Sighing she rubs her back and looks down at her. “Ok fine if you want Friday is the first set of Rush parties…how about I go with you?”

“Really?” Stiles asked smiling at her pulling away from Erica then frowns. “What about Lydia and Jackson? They wont hear it...they said my brain was too important to be polluted with Frat and Sorority parties and idiotic Frat boys who only want to find some naive soul to use and throw away.”

Laughing softly Erica shakes her head hearing what Stiles said knowing that most of what she said is straight out of Lydia’s mouth. ‘You let me worry about them…now let’s talk cloths…what you are wearing won’t get you a man.”

“I don’t want a man.” Stiles said rolling her eyes and stands up. “I want to have the whole College experience…like you and the others are having. It’s not fair that you all keep babying me.” Saying this she moves away from Erica frowning heading toward her next class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still non-bated so all mistakes are mine

As the week went on both Stiles and Derek went about their lives going to class and hanging out with their groups of friends only seeing each other in the Chem class along with their American History 2 class on Tuesday and Thursday morning. So by the time Friday morning came around Stiles is sitting at the desk in front of the class waiting for everyone to come in. Feeling someone standing in front of the desk she doesn’t look up thinking its Erica. “E I’ve already said I’d meet you at the Beta house at 6 so you can dress me…oh wow sorry.” Stiles said softly finally looking up and sees Derek standing there. “I didn’t expect you to be here early.”

“I figured.” Derek said smiling at her and sits on the edge of the desk. “So are you Rushing Beta?” Asking this he raises his eyebrow looking her over. “You know that Beta’s are Alpha’s sisters right?”

“And you’re an Alpha along with Jackson and Boyd right?” Stiles asked smiling looking up at him through her long lashes. Laughing she shakes her head pushing back. “No I’m not rushing…just going to the parties. Anyways my mom and Aunt and Grandmother were all Betas so I’m sure they’d pin me just for that right?”

“Right you would.” Derek said with a laugh and nod. “So you’re going to the Alpha’s party tonight?” 

“Was planning on it.” Stiles said shrugging her shoulders and leans back looking at him. “Don’t tell Jax or Boyd…they will freak and more then likely make it hard for me to get in even if I’m with Erica and Lydia.”

“Don’t worry your secret is safe with me.” Derek said winking at her and moves toward his desk as Erica walks in with a few others. “Save me a dance tonight…I’ll be looking for you.”

Erica sees Derek moving to his desk and walked to where Stiles is sitting and looks at her. “What are you doing Stiles? He’s not someone you should be hanging out with. He’s just...Derek Hale.”

Sighing hearing how Erica says Derek’s name Stiles looked up and smiled softly. “Don’t worry…we just talked and he is part of the Frat we’re going to be at tonight so it would be nice to know someone other then you guys.”

Erica rolled her eyes and moved to her table then sees that Stiles put the tables closer together and saw that her partner is now Derek. Looking at Stiles Erica points her finger at her and shakes her head. Looking over at Derek she sighed. “You better not mess this up for me. I need a good grade.”

“Right like I’ll do bad just to mess you up.” Derek said rolling his eyes. “I need a good grade too.” When he said this he took the paper that Stiles handed to them. “So why do you hate me Erica?”

“I don’t hate you.” Erica said looking at the chemicals that are on the paper. “I just don’t like the way you act sometimes. Now lets just get this over with.”

After the class was over Derek watches as Stiles packed her things then watched as she headed out of the room. Shaking his head when he sees Stiles talking to another Professor Derek heads to his next class but is stopped by a hand on his arm. Looking from the hand to Stiles he stops and waited for her to stop talking.

“Thank you Dr. Hoss.” Stiles said softly smiling at the Professor and moved away from him stepping to Derek’s side. “I want to apologize for Erica…she shouldn’t have acted that way to you. I thought putting the two of you together would help her get over whatever it is wrong with her.”

“It’s alright she can feel how she wants.” Derek said shrugging his shoulders as they walked. “So Danny told me something interesting.” 

“That’s he’s madly deeply inlove with Isaac?” Stiles asked laughing turning around walking backward looking at him smirking. “That is so last Spring.”

“No not that.” Derek said shaking his head watching her. “I knew that…I think I knew that before Jackson.” Raising his eyebrow he sees her smile falter slightly. “He told me that you were taking 10 classes this semester. How do you do that on top of being a TA in two classes?”

“Adderall and coffee.” Stiles said with a shrug of her shoulders then slowed down so he can walk next to her. “I don’t sleep much and I like to learn.”

Derek laughed as they walked toward her next class and stopped. “I’ll see you tonight.” 

“Yeah tonight.” Stiles said smiling stepping into the room.

 

Later that night Stiles walked out of the Beta house with Erica and Lydia feeling underdressed in a black skirt and a red top. “I don’t know why I have to wear this?”

“Because you said you wanted to do what we do and this is what we do.” Erica said flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. “We dress up and go to parties.”

“And we put you in the cutest outfit we could find that would offend Jackson.” Lydia said rolling her eyes and fluffed Stiles’ hair slightly. “You’d think that you were his family and not mine.”

Stiles laughed softly at what Lydia said and walked toward the Alpha house and looked at Erica when she handed over the $10 for the two of them and grabbed her cup. “I’ll be fine you two go find your boyfriends.”

Lydia nodded and moved toward the other room pushing pass some Freshmen boys who are talking to each other. Stiles nodded her head toward Boyd looking at Erica before she looked around the room as she headed to the drink table. Getting to the table Stiles glances around the room and sees Derek and smiled before she sees him looking over at the woman next to him and feels her heart drop when the woman kisses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ug we know who the 'woman' is and she's going to be a pain in the you know what for Stiles


	3. Author's Note

I'm writing the part right now and it should be up sometime Monday


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait...graduation season is on us and there are loads of them for me to go to... but anyways here is the new part enjoy

Turning away from the scene Stiles bumps into a slightly taller guy and forces a smile. “Sorry…I was just going to get a drink.” Saying this she holds up her empty cup. “Do you know where the drink table is?”

“I’m on my way there as well. How about I walk you?” The guy said looking down at her. “I’m Matt…Matt Daehler.” When he said this Matt holds out his hand to her then glances over her shoulder. “And you are?”

“Stiles.” Stiles aid smiling at him. “Nice to meet you Matt…and lead the way.”

“How about you go find a place for us to sit and I’ll go get us something to drink.” Matt said taking her cup and walked away.

“Okay…weird.” Stiles said shaking her head and moves around some people dancing and saw an empty spot near the stairs and sits down looking around for Matt. Seeing him walking to her Stiles waves her hand for him to get to her. “Thanks…so are you here as a Pledge or a Member or just to party?”

“Pledge.” Matt said smiling sitting down handing her the cup. “What about you?”

“I’m just here to party.” Stiles said softly taking a sip of her drink and makes a face. “I’m guess this is will start tasting better right?”

“Yeah it should.” Matt said nodding watching her as he drinks some of his drink. “So who invited you?”

“Betas.” Stiles said nodding toward the girls dancing and talking to the Alphas. “I know some of the girls and they invited me.”

“That’s nice.” Matt said keeping his eyes on her watching her finish the drink. “How about we go somewhere quieter.” 

“I guess so.” Stiles said as she stood up then grabbed Matt’s arm feeling light headed. “Wow that went straight to my head.”

“Let’s go lay you down…I’ll tell your friends where to find you.” Matt said moving them up the stairs and smirked back at one of the other guys. Getting them to the room at the end of the second floor Matt lays her down on the bed and closes the door behind them.

As this is going on Jackson moved into the living room and looked around frowning. Seeing Derek talking to some people he headed straight toward him. “D have you seen Stiles? She was headed into this room the last time Lydia saw her.”

Derek turns hearing Jackson’s voice and looked around the room. “No I haven’t seen her since class this morning. Have you checked the drink table? Scott was suppose to be manning it so maybe she’s talking to him?”

“No he’s making out with Allison.” Jackson said tightly seeing whose draped over Derek’s arm and looking at him. “When did Kate get here?”

“Half an hour ago…she surprised everyone said she missed us.” Derek said looking at him then at Kate. “Kate will you excuse us we need to find someone.” As he said this Derek moved away from her pulling Jackson away from the group. “I didn’t know she’d show up… honestly she showed up half an hour ago and I haven’t had a chance to get away. Now lets find Danny and Boyd to help us find Stiles.”

Growling Jackson turns and moves away from Derek grabbing the two other Alpha’s to search for Stiles. Getting to the stairs Jackson looked around worried.

“Hey you.” Jackson said grabbing a Pledge pulling him to the four and pulls out his wallet. “Have you seen this girl?”

“Yeah she went upstairs with Matt.” The guy said looking at the picture. “She didn’t look too good. I was looking for you…you’re the President and I didn’t think it looked right.”

“Thanks and now go find Lahey and make sure he comes and finds us.” Danny tells the guy and pushes his way toward the stairs. “I’m going to kill him…Allison said he was giving her the creepy vibe.”

The four guys head upstairs and saw a guy standing against the wall next to a door. Raising his eyebrow Boyd gets to the guy and watches him run away from the guys then grabbed the door knob and tries to open it but its locked. Glancing at the others Boyd then looked at the door hearing a scream from inside and slams into the door knocking it open.

“Gwen.” Jackson says rushing into the room not caring who hears him and sees Matt on the floor on a ball then sees Stiles against the headboard her dressed ripped shaking. “Sweetie can I get on the bed?”

Nodding Stiles looks up at Jackson with tears in her eyes and grabs him once he gets to her. “I want to go home Jax. Just take me home.” Hugging him she keeps shaking burying her face in his neck. “Please just take me home.”

“Danny go find Lydia.” Jackson said picking up Stiles pushing pass Derek and Boyd. “You two deal with him…I don’t care what you do to him. Just get him out of this house and make it so he doesn’t touch her again.”

“The bitch kneed me and broke my nose.” Matt whined looking at them. “I was just having a little fun.”

“You drugged her you idiot.” Boyd tells him jerking Matt up. “You drugged Jackson’s little sister you idiot and tried to rape her so be lucky he’s allowing you to walk away from this whole. If it was up to me I’d throw you out of the house through the window.” Saying this Boyd drags Matt out of the room. “Derek call the Campus Police.”

“How about you let me handle him.” Derek said looking down at Matt then at Boyd. “You go with the others…I have him.”

Raising his eyebrow Boyd nods and throws Matt down at Derek’s feet then kneels down next to him. “Something you should know about what will happen later…the people she hangs with are a Future Chemist and a Future Botanist. And Jackson well his father is the Attorney for the Governor and Danny he can make any trace of you disappear while Isaac looks like a big puppy but he’s more of a bull dog. As for me…my dad is a butcher. And Derek here well he’s our wild card I don’t know what he’ll do to you but by the looks of him I’m sorry for you because your life as you know it is over.” After he said this Boyd stood up and nodded at Derek before he turns and leaves the room to find the others.

“Do you want to know about me Matt?” Derek asked smirking picking him up by his throat. “My parents own a Wild Life Preserve…we have wolves that wonder around the woods. They love to track things and if the prey is bleeding they go into a frenzy. So what we are going to is go for a little drive.” Moving out of the room Derek stops when he sees Erica at the top of the stairs.

“Put him down Derek.” Erica said eerily calm walking to them. “We can’t hurt him…it would kill her. She’s freaking out in Jackson’s car. The police are on their way. Leave him up here and we’ll go see her.”

Growling Derek lets Matt fall to the floor and moves pass her seeing the party breaking up. Getting outside Derek walks pass Kate and Allison heading straight to Jackson’s car and kneels next to the passenger door. “Hey Stiles.”

“Hey Derek.” Stiles whispers calming down once he gets to the car. “He’s alive right? You didn’t kill him did you? I don’t want anyone to die or go to jail because I was stupid.”

“Yes he’s alive.” Derek said softly rubbing her arm looking at the others. “He is…Erica is up there with him.” Turning back to Stiles he starts checking her over. “Did they call for an ambulance?”

“Boyd go get your girlfriend before she kills him.” Lydia said rolling her eyes then looks at Derek. “Of course we called for an ambulance…we’re not stupid.” Folding her arms she mumbles. “Unlike you and your stupid girlfriend.”

Snapping her eyes toward her cousin Stiles pulls away from Derek and grabs for Isaac once he gets to them. “Issy…come with me to the hospital.”

“Of course.” Isaac said nodding crawling across the driver’s seat and lets Stiles cuddle against him and looked at Derek. “You want Derek to come with us?”

Seeing Stiles nodding as she closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep holding onto Isaac Derek frowns and sees the Paramedics rushing toward them and steps away. “Ok then Isaac and I will ride with you.”

 

An hour later….

“Who’s with Miss Stilinski?” A Doctor asked moving toward the group in the waiting room.

“We are.” Lydia said standing up moving toward her. “We’re her family.”

“Ok then.” The Doctor said looking at them. “She’s lucky that all that is wrong with her is that she was drugged…and she has bruised ribs.”

“Can we go see her?” Jackson asked putting his hands on Lydia’s shoulders.

“Two at a time.” The Doctor told them handing the papers to Lydia. “And the visiting hours will be over at 10.”

“Lydia you and Erica go first.” Danny said looking up from his phone. “Her dad said to keep him up to date.”

“No Derek and Isaac should go first.” Erica said shaking her head. “They were the ones she allowed to go with her here. Isaac is her safety zone always has been.”

Isaac nods and moves down the hall toward the room the Doctor said to go to not waiting for Derek to walk with him. Looking at the group Derek heads toward the room after Lydia nodded her agreement with Erica. Getting to the room Derek sees Isaac already curled up next to Stiles and sits down next to her and smiled. “Just so you know you broke his nose…who taught you to fight.”

“Erica.” Stiles whispers softly looking over at him with a hint of a smile. “She’s a black belt in Karate and Tae Kwon Do and she’s been teaching me some moves.”

“Well then good for her.” Derek said laughing looking at her and rubs her hand. “And good for you. Just rest.” 

“Tell the others to go home.” Stiles whispers yawning leaning her head against Isaac’s. “Can you stay with us?”

“Yeah I can stay.” Derek said with a nod standing up. “I’ll be back in a few.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kate will be showing up again soon if not the next part but in one to come


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still unbated and all my mistakes

The next day after he drove Stiles and Isaac to the condo that Stiles lives in with Lydia and Jackson Derek stepped into the hallway and pulled out his phone calling his sister. Sitting down on the floor Derek rubs his head. 

“Derek what the hell?” Laura asked instead of saying hello. “What did you and those idiots allow to happen in that house? Adam got a call last night and called me yelling at me because some Beta rush got drugged at an Alpha party.”

“Laura please.” Derek whispers softly frowning listening to her yell at him. “It’s not like that…we didn’t know he was going to do that. And we found them before anything happened. In fact I just left her at her house. She’s Jackson’s sister and he’s more angry about this then you or Adam.”

“Oh Derek.” Laura said softly instantly calming down hearing his voice. “What else is it? I know there is a reason for you to call other then to tell me that you handled everything.”

“Do you remember the girl I told you about?” Derek asked softly leaning his head back. “The one that is the TA in my class? She is the one that was drugged and I don’t know there is just something about her that I can’t explain.”

“Well just be her friend for now.” Laura tells him gently sitting at her desk. “She doesn’t need confusion right now after everything that just happened.”

“I know but I don’t think that the others will allow me near her.” Derek said sighing. “I messed up last night…I’m the reason she came to the party and then Kate showed up and I got distracted.”

“Fuck Der why was she there?” Laura asked shocked. “I thought we were passed the whole Kate Argent mess?”

“I don’t know why she was there…and we are.” Derek said leaning his head back. “I didn’t even realize we’d been talking for as long as we had until Jackson came to ask about Stiles. She’s left me like ten messages but I’ve deleted them because really I have nothing else to say to her after talking to her last night.” Hearing the elevator door open down the hall Derek sees Jackson coming toward him with food. “Sis I have to go…talk to you later and tell Adam that we’ve got everything under control so he doesn’t need to come down from Portland.”

“Bye Derbear.” Laura said softly hanging up.

“Stiles is sleeping and Isaac is laying with her.” Derek tells Jackson as they moved back into the Condo. “Lydia is in her room studying.”

“Isaac and her have been sleeping together since she was 12.” Jackson tells him nodding then laughs softly seeing the look on Derek’s face. “Isaac is her foster brother…her dad took him in when he was 14 and the second he came into the house Stiles and he bonded and they’ve helped each other through things ever since. Out of all of us if you want to be her friend or whatever you want her to be he’s the one you have to impress.”

“What are you two talking about?” Lydia asked coming out of her room looking at the two raising her eyebrow.

“About Isaac and Stiles love for each other.” Jackson said shrugging his shoulders as he heads toward the kitchen. “You know their epic romance they’ve had since high school.” 

“Oh really?” Lydia asked laughing walking behind her winking at Derek. “I thought that was you and her Jackson?”

“I hate you both.” Stiles says from her bedroom door glare at the two with not heat behind her statement. “So much hate.” Leaning against the doorframe Stiles glances over at Derek and smiles softly at him. “Isaac and I were worried you’d left.”

“No was just returning a call from my sister.” Derek tells her smiling then looked over at Lydia and Jackson. “Laura and Adam aren’t happy about what happened. Adam might even come down.”

“Awww man.” Jackson groans rubbing his head. “I’ll call him later and tell him everything.”

Nodding Derek moves to Stiles and rubs her arm. “How are you feeling?”

“My head still feels like its floating.” Stiles said softly looking down. “And I feel stupid for taking the drink from him. My dad told me to never let my cup out of my sight and at my first party…”

“Guinevere Marie Stilinski look at me.” Lydia said moving to the two and lifts her face. “This is not your fault…Matt is a creep and he did this to you. He took advantage of you and hurt you.”

Looking at her cousin Stiles nods softly then glances over at Derek and Jackson standing next to each other talking softly to each other. Turning around Stiles moves back into her room and crawls onto the bed curling up next to a sleeping Isaac. Putting her head on his chest Stiles listens to his heartbeat then looked toward the door seeing Derek standing there and just watches him.

“I just came in to tell you that I’m going to be going.” Derek tells her gently leaning against the door. “I’ll see you on Monday.”

“Stay…please.” Stiles said softly holding out her hand to Derek biting her lip. “Just for a little bit.”

“It’s ok…the bed is big enough.” Isaac said lifting his head looking over Stiles’ shoulder. “We’ve had movie night on this bed with like six people laying on here. You being on here isn’t going to break it or anything.”

Thinking about it for a moment Derek looks at the two then moved over to the bed and kicks off his shoes laying his phone next to the other two and lays down next to Stiles letting her lay between the two. “Just until you fall asleep.”

Nodding Stiles takes hold of Derek’s hand and closes her eyes keeping her head against Isaac’s chest. Glance from Stiles to Derek Isaac sighs and rubs her cheek lightly leaning down whispering to her gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure how I feel about this part


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry had a block and this is still unbated

On Monday morning Derek sits on his desk in his Chemistry sipping his coffee. Seeing Stiles walking in with Erica he sits straighter and holds out the other cup of coffee and smiled at her.

“How did you sleep after I left yesterday?” Derek asked softly when Stiles took the coffee from him. “I would have stayed longer but I knew you had lots of work to finish up and so did I.”

“I slept fine.” Stiles told him sipping her coffee. “I’m impressed it took Erica a month to figure out what I liked.”

“Jackson told me this morning while we were in line.” Derek said smiling. “I wanted to get it right so you wouldn’t throw the cup across the room.”

“Once it happened once and it was ice cold.” Stiles said laughing looking at Erica. “It was funny now that I look back on it.”

“I still don’t know why you drink that stuff?” Erica asked shaking her head and pulls out her notebook before she looked back at Derek. “What did you get for number 5?”

Opening his notebook Derek looks down to the answer and smiles. “Negative compound.”

“Good.” Erica said smiling nodding slightly. “I got the same.” As she said this she looked toward Stiles to gage her reaction.

“Oh no I’m not helping you two.” Stiles said shaking her head and moves away from them. “You two are on your own. I’m not playing favorites.”

Shaking his head Derek sat down at his desk and waiting for the Professor to come inside. Once he came in Derek started writing his notes keeping an eye on Stiles at the same time.

“Hey Derek.” Stiles said moving to his desk and leans on it once the class was over. “Are you busy right now? The others have prior commitments so they can’t have lunch. It can give us a chance to talk without the others around to interrupt.”

“I’d like that.” Derek tells her smiling putting his things up and looks at Erica who eyes him closely then shakes her head before she heads out of the classroom. “She’s intense isn’t she?”

“She’s the first person I met outside the group.” Stiles tells him softly as they walked toward the café. “I introduced her and Boyd. He was on our football team and use to tell me that out of everyone in the stands he always knew when I was watching even without looking into the stands to see the lovely signs that Lydia and Allison would make for me.”

“You don’t seem to be loud.” Derek said raising his eyebrow as they stood inline. “But it’s always the quiet ones.”

Stiles throws her head back and laughs hearing what he said holding onto the counter looking at Allison who’s smiling at the two. “Ally tell the man about High School…I just can’t.”

“Stiles has lungs of steal.” Allison said laughing softly. “She is a cheer squad of her own. No matter what assignment was due she always made sure to be at a sporting event in High School and would cheer the loudest and the longest. Even at my Archery events she cheered for me. I think even if we had a chess team she’d cheer for them.”

“No I wouldn’t.” Stiles said wiping her eyes breathing normally. “Who am I kidding yes I would. But before you ask…I sneak into the games and cheer for Boyd for Football and the others for Lacrosse. I just don’t let Lydia know because I like to drive her crazy making her think I’m all about school so she stops bothering me.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Derek said laughing and nods. “So Homecoming is coming up are you going Stiles?”

“Um…I was planning on it going with the group.” Stiles said glancing over at Allison seeing the other girl smiling brightly. “Do you want to join us?”

“Sure I’d like that.” Derek said nodding handing over the money for both meals. “Oh yeah my sister is coming up so she’ll be coming too.”

“Oooo Laura is coming up?” Allison asked smiling even brighter. “I can’t wait to see her again. G you are going to love her…she’s brilliant.”

Stiles smiles and takes her food and moves with Derek to a small table in the corner. “I want you to know I’m grateful that you hung out with me this weekend. I’m sure you had better things to do.”

“I had fun hanging out with you and Isaac.” Derek tells her waving his hand. “And really I didn’t have much to do this weekend but yell at the guys at the house about what happened on Friday.”

Nodding slightly she takes a bite of her sandwich before looking up at him. “The police came by to talk to me yesterday. They said he was in jail and that they got his side along with what Jackson, Danny and Boyd had to say. I think they will show up to talk to you today.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Derek tells her gently reaching across and rubs her hand. “We’ll make sure that he will never hurt you or anyone else again.”

“Thanks.” Stiles said softly smiling. “The others said the same but I still feel like he’s going to come after me again.”

“He wont I wont let him.” Derek tells her still rubbing her hand. “Trust me ok.”

“Funny enough I do trust you.” Stiles told Derek looking down at their hands. 

“Well then we will work with that ok.” Derek said smiling watching her closely. 

“Derek.” Allison said moving toward the table glancing toward the front door. “In coming. I think you two can use the back exit if you want.”

Looking toward the door Derek sighs seeing Kate talking to a Professor not looking toward them. “Thanks Ally. Stiles do you want to have lunch outside with me?”

“I’d like that.” Stiles said nodding picking up the drinks while Derek grabbed their food. “See you later Ally Scott said something about COD at 8:30.”

“Oh we’re so going to take him and Isaac down.” Allison said smirking moving toward the counter. “I’ll bring the food.”

“COD?” Derek asked walking toward the grass everyone uses to just hang out and finds a tree that is empty.

“Call of Duty: Black Ops 2.” Stiles said smiling and put the cups down then flops to the grass. “It’s fun…you should come over and play….I might be able to rope Danny into playing too so we can use all three TVs. We can have two teams of three.”

“Sure that sounds like fun.” Derek said with a nod smiling handing over her food. “My last class is over at 8.”

“So is mine so we normally play after our last classes on Monday, Wednesday and most of the day on Saturday.” Stiles said laughing looking at him. “Isaac, Danny and I are all single and Scott and Allison are boring married couple without the rings.”

“Well it sounds like you five have lots of fun together.” Derek said trying not to feel imposing. 

“We do…I also get dragged along with Boyd, Erica, Lydia and Jackson from time to time.” Stiles said shaking her head. “I think I’m there to make sure they don’t get thrown out of place for too much PDA.”

“You’re a good friend Miss Stilinski.” Derek said leaning against the tree. “Making sure your friends can go to nice places around the college.”

“It’s a burden I have to carry.” Stiles said putting her hand across her forehead. “You should come with one night so I have someone to talk to so I’m not playing ping pong between them.”

“We could do that.” Derek said with a nod. “And I’m sure you and my sister will have fun together when she comes in this weekend.”

“I’m sure.” Stiles said finishing her food and looked at her watch swearing. “I’m sorry I have to go. I forgot I need to see my Counselor about some things. See you tonight at 8:30…bring drinks and any snacks you like.”

“Got it.” Derek said standing up picking up their trash. “Anything you want me to get?”

“Diet Cherry Dr Pepper please. “ Stiles said grabbing her bag. “And cherry twizzlers.”

“Sure ok.” Derek said waving at her as she rushes toward the main office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next part will have Stiles and Kate having a run in


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry again for the long wait....had to take care of tons of sh...stuff at home then I went on an awesome vacation with my hubby.
> 
> This is just a short part I'll write a longer one next time

Stiles finished putting up her laptop and her book as she listened to what her Professor was saying to her about helping with his class next semester. “I guess I could check my schedule with my Adviser.” As she said this Stiles waved to the Professor then stepped out of the classroom. Slinging her bag across her chest Stiles headed toward the pizza place just off campus to pick up the four pizzas that they order every Monday for game night. Looking down at her phone she sees that the pizzas are ready to be picked up and doesn't see Kate Argent walking toward her until she sees the high heel shoes in front of her.

“Hello Stiles…it’s Stiles right?” Kate asked smirking at the teen in front of her giving her a once over. “I saw you talking to Derek this afternoon….if you see him tell him that I missed him this morning when I woke up.” Flicking her hair over her shoulder Kate smiled sweetly to Stiles before she starts walking away from the teen. “He said that he was hanging out with a kid I just assumed it would be someone more his type but I guess everyone needs a hobby.”

Rolling her shoulders Stiles watched Kate walk away and spun around and walked toward the pizza place. Feeling her phone buzz Stiles glance and sees that it’s Derek asking where she was. Frowning she ignores it and puts it back into her pocket. Stepping up to the counter Stiles hands over her cash then grabs the boxes before she waves at the guy behind the register as she pushes open the door. Walking toward her apartment building Stiles forces herself to put on a happy face trying to pretend to be happy. Kicking the door when she gets to her apartment Stiles waits for someone to answer and pushed pass Derek when she sees it’s him. “I got everyone’s favorite…sorry Derek didn't know what you like so you can share with someone.” Putting the boxes on the counter in the kitchen Stiles opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. “I’m not feeling good…maybe you guys can show Derek how to play or something while I go lay down.”

“What’s wrong?” Isaac asked moving toward Stiles’ room behind her frowning. “Can I get you something?”

“I just overdid it Issy.” Stiles said softly rubbing his cheek flashing him a small smile. “I’m just going to shower then lay down…maybe in a bit I’ll come and play some.”

“I’ll have Allycat make you some tea ok.” Isaac said softly leaning into her hand. “You’d tell me if something happened right? You were fine before class.”

“Her tea would be nice.” Stiles said softly moving all the way into her room. “Nothing happened I….I just don’t feel good.”

Frowning Isaac turns around and walks into the kitchen grabbing his phone and types out a text glancing over at Derek. “How did she seem to you at lunch? I know you two ate together both Allison and Erica told me.”

“She was fine…happy.” Derek said shrugging his shoulders. “She had to talk to her Adviser but other then that she was fine.”

“Weird.” Isaac said biting his lip. “She’s never been like this before…not on Game night. These nights are when she’s able to be normal.”

Before Derek can say anything the door swings open and Erica storms into the apartment and throws a pointed look at Derek then pushes pass Isaac. “Both of you out…go buy beer and Vodka. Come back in an hour.”

Isaac sighs and moves out of the apartment holding onto Derek’s arm. “I don’t remember doing anything wrong…I just got kicked out of my own house. Derek?”

“No idea I swear.” Derek said holding his hands up pulling out his keys. “Come on I’ll drive us to the store.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next part will have more of Derek's past and a glimpse of Stiles and Isaac's shared past

**Author's Note:**

> ok I love Dylan O'Brian and I love him as Stiles...but girl Stiles works for this story. And I will post my other Sterek story that has him as a boy soon


End file.
